nnemonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Nnemonic 1: Nuclear War
There are many ways how the adventures of Mikennemonic and friends will end. This ending titled "Nuclear War" is one of the more depressing ways for Mike and companies journeys to end(and may be one of the more dumber ways) Events Somehow in the span of two months, the Radioactive Uber Clan has successfully managed to steal and launch 100's of nukes, effectively turning the entire planet into a post apocalyptic wasteland. Many people died from their actions including L.A Beast, MegaGWolf, Garry, and Pasqually. It even killed the rest of the RUC other than the Main Four. Mike, wanting to stop the RUC once and for all went to Jabberjaw who was piloting a helicopter. Jabberjaw said that the "Demon cleansing" has been commencing before he began to shoot at Mike and friends with it. Soviet Steve came with a communist colored rocket launcher and shot Jabberjaw down, killing him. Felix however charged at Glack and Mike kicked Felix off, tossing him in an incinerator. A while later Albert tells Popeye what happened to Felix and Jabberjaw. This got Popeye angry and he pulled out his flamethrower and prepared for war. Mike and friends go after Albert and Popeye. Bern sliced off Alberts big toe with her scythe which angered him. While Team Nnemonic fought Albert and Popeye, both Albert and Popeye suddenly began to glow. The two didn't know what happened before they began to merge into one being. It was a familiar being to Mike: It was Toll Booth Guy back from the dead(Even Mike didn't know he died.) Toll Booth Guys spirit set up the RUC with the nukes so he can attract Mike to finally fight him once and for all. He also said he used the radiation in Albert and Popeye to merge both of them into his new body. The newly rejuvenated Toll Booth guy then shot a beam at Jebidiah, killing him. Before Jebidiah died though, he gave Mike his powers. Suddenly everyone began to sing TripNnemonic, weakening the Toll Booth guy. Mike than began to punch the toll booth, shattering the heavens and reality. In turn destroying both Toll Booth Guy and Mike himself as a heroic sacrifice. Ending #1 With Mikes sacrifice, Hatter began to lead the rest of Mikes surviving group to live another day. McWhimple became president with Default as vice president of the new world. Reisen becomes the worlds biggest carrot trader. Soviet Steves mission to bring communism to the world has succeeded. Bern ended up getting pregnant with Bern Jr. Bingo the Clown was revealed to have survived his encounter and began to entertain the surviving children. Alan Beast retires from boxing and bury the hatchet with Bern with a heartfelt speech. Spot began to destroy all the nuclear waste done by the nukes. Mike however has ascended to Deity level, looking down to see all of his friends living and mourning. Mike ended up tearing up saying he'll come back one day. Ending #2 Starts off the same as #1 except instead of Mike becoming a god, it is revealed he was reborn as baby, whom Glack finds and raises as his own kid. Non Ending Starts off the same as Ending #1 except it suddenly cuts to a movie theater of Mike, Crowley, Cocaine, and LA Beast watching a movie that Mike for some reason gave permission to be filmed. The four of them walked out with Mike saying "That was a shitty movie" and Crowley talking about how he wants a refend. LA Beast whines that he got killed off too early while Cocaine reassures LA Beast that at least he was featured, unlike Cocaine. The four head home to continue another day. Mike appears at the end saying "Did you really think we'd end it so dramatically like that?" Vote for which of these three endings should be canon! Category:Series Category:Possible Endings Category:Non ending